


Someone (To You)

by maxiswriting



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Swearing, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, a fight happens but it gets broken up before it can escalate too much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:01:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22739233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxiswriting/pseuds/maxiswriting
Summary: Virgil had always wondered how he'd meet his soulmate. This was not exactly the way he had imagined it going, but the guy was actually pretty cute so he'd take what he could get.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 169





	Someone (To You)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thesirensong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesirensong/gifts).



> A little valentine’s gift for my amazing, handsome, incredible boyfriend, because I love him more than words can express and he deserves the world <3

Virgil had always been familiar with the concept of soulmates. How could he not have been? Everyone talked about them, children were taught from very early on about their fateful true love that the universe had chosen just for them.

Of course, it wasn’t all sunshine and rainbows -every metaphorical rose had its thorns, and soulmates were no exceptions. But still, despite his rather cynical approach to the way the concept was idolized by society, Virgil could admit at least to himself that the idea of having a soulmate -someone who would love him for him, flaws and all- was actually pretty comforting.   
  
He sighed, quickly crossing the street as he distractedly ran his fingers over the slim yellow snake that circled his right wrist. Not for the first time, he wondered what would happen when he would finally make contact with the person the universe had chosen for him. Would they like him? Would they be disappointed?

Virgil didn’t know, and he was honestly a little scared to find out.

“-re gonna pay you fucker!”

Virgil startled, automatically whipping his head around to try and pinpoint where the voice had come from. His eyes landed on a large, obviously pissed man standing in front of a much shorter guy, obviously with anything but good intentions.

Said guy, however, didn’t seem very worried about the situation. He almost looked bored, one arm resting on his hip as he calmly examined his nails in obvious boredom.

“Oh please, as if you scare me,” he drawled, looking up at him with such a condescending gaze Virgil found himself wondering if the guy was utterly nuts or something.

The man obviously did not take that well, gritting his teeth and getting so red from anger it almost looked like he was just about to pop a vein.

“You’re going to regret that, asshole,” he seethed before roughly pushing the guy on the chest, sending him tumbling to the ground -and that was all Virgil needed to see before he decided he had had enough.

Steeling his nerves, he quickly staled towards the two, moving to stand just in front of the thug as he blocked his first flying punch with ease.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you,” he warned, schooling his face into a scowl.

The guy glowered, harshly taking back his fist before assessing the situation -Virgil probably wasn’t the strongest guy around, but he had his fair share of muscles and could easily look threatening if he put actual effort into it.

Virgil kept glaring at the thug until he left, grumbling threats under his breath even as he walked away at a rather fast pace.

All talk and no action, as usual.

Virgil sighed, relaxing his shoulders as he turned around.

“Are you alright?” he asked, worry seeping into his voice as he looked the guy over for possible injuries -all he found was that the other was actually pretty cute, but he was stopping that train of thought before it left the station and stretched his arm forward to help him up.

“Yeah, thanks for-” the guys started saying, reaching to take Virgil’s hand only to stop in his tracks when their fingers touched and a single jolt of electricity immediately passed through the both of them.

Virgil gaped, staring in disbelief as the snake around his wrist glowed a faint yellow. Then, his eyes caught a faint purple glow at the corner of his vision and he looked up without even thinking about it -there it was, a tiny purple spider half-hidden on the side of the guy’s neck.

“You’re my soulmate,” he whispered, still reeling from the sudden revelation.

“So it seems,” the guy hummed, a small smile tugging at his lips, “I hope you won’t mind if I don’t immediately jump into your arms, but while I’m glad you saved me you’re still a stranger and I’d like to get to know you before doing so.”

“I guess that’s fair,” Virgil answered, a grin of his own stretching on his face. “I’m Virgil, by the way.”

“Dee,” the guy introduced himself, “wanna go get some coffee and go through the awkward phase of getting to know each other?”

“Oh  _ hell yeah. _ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr at [@max-is-tired](https://max-is-tired.tumblr.com) or join my [Discord Server](https://discord.gg/jswxCA7) to hear me cry at three in the morning bc I can't write for shit, I need friends anyways :')


End file.
